Girl Meets: A Party to Remember
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Josh is in charge watching over his nieces and nephew's Christmas party with their friends. Can Josh manage nine kids having a great time and making sure nothing gets out of hand? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway.

Note: Auggie, Ava, and Doy are twelve in this story while the others are their normal chatior age.

* * *

The gang was having their Christmas party with no adults this time around. However they did have to have Josh watch over them. None of them mind at all as Josh was like them. In total there was ten people having a great time. The older boys where talking to each other as the older girls where talking to each other. As for Auggie he was stuck in the middle as Ava wants to talk to Auggie but he wants to talk to Doy.

As the day went on they where running out of punch, so Josh ordered some more from one of his friends he knows that works for a party store. In twenty minutes the punch had arrive and it was plenty to last the rest of the night. Josh was the first to drink the new punch and it tasted different from some reason. Then he started to feel funny. The next thing he knew everyone else was drinking the punch.

They too where started to feel funny. Before everyone knew it they where taking their cloths off and started to make out with the closest person near them. Maya and Riley was making out with each other. Ava and Josh was making out with each other, Lucas and Farkle was making out, Zay and Isadora was making out, and Auggie and Doy where making out. Their hands where all over each other.

Soon the kissing broke and Ava, Riley, Isadora, Lucas, and Doy was on their knees. Licking and or sucking the persons dick or pussy. The room was quickly filling up with moans. Soon the boys where face fucking a mouth while Maya pushed Riley's head more into her pussy. Just like magic the ones standing came into their partners mouth. They soon traded places and they where sucking dick or eating pussy.

Just like last time the others came at the same time as well. The gang then split up into all boys and all girls. The younger ones where laid down while the older ones plundered them. For ava she was making out with Maya while her a cup breasts where being sucked on by Isadora, and Ava's pussy was being eaten out by Riley. All Ava could do is moan as she makes out with Maya.

The girls soon switched places to pleasure Ava more. This time Maya was sucking on Ava's breasts while being eaten out by Riley as she is making out with Isadora. Every time she gets close to her edge the older girls rotate. They have been rotating six times now and Ava could no longer hold back as she squirted into Maya's mouth. Maya for one just licked it up like candy.

As for the boys Lucas and Zay was working on Doy as Farkle and Josh was working on Auggie. Lucas was Sucking on Doy's nipples as Zay sucked on the four inch dick. As for Doy he was making out with Auggie as his own nipples was veing sucked by Farkle and his dick by his uncle Josh. The older boys did the same thing when the younger boys where on edge, and that was trade places. After the seventh time Doy shot his load into Farkle's mouth, where Auggie shot his in Zay's mouth.

This time around the younger kids was pleasuring the older guys. Ava went back and forth with the three girls sucking their breasts and eating out their pussies. She would suck on of their breasts while rubbing the other's pussy. Maya had the biggest breasts being a D cup while Riley and Isadora had both have C cups. The older girls took turns making out with each other as Ava pleasured them.

Riley was the first one to squirt then Isadora and lastly Maya. Ava gladly licked up their pussy juices before making out with the girls again. For Auggie and Doy they went back and forth sucking on dick and their balls. Zay had the biggest of thirteen inches then Farkle with eleven and Josh and Lucas tied at nine inches. The older boys just moaned as they are being sucked and jacked off.

Zay and Josh came first and the younger boys made out mixing their cum into Auggie's and Doy's mouth. Then they moved on to the last two boys. Auggie was sucking on Farkle's and Doy on Lucas. As the young boys sucked away, Farkle and Lucas made out with each other. At the end Farkle was the last to shoot his load in Auggie's mouth. Auggie and Doy made out one last time with the cum in their mouths.

Things had changed again. Ava's pussy was stretched by Zay's dick and her ass was stretched by Lucas. As for Isadora her pussy was soon being pounded by Doy. Maya's pussy was getting pounded by Farkle. As for Riley Josh was fucking Riley's pussy and Augge was fucking his sister's ass. Like Christmas magic everyone came at the same time. After they came they all passed out, and when they woke up they had their cloths back on. They all wondered what had happened was just a dream.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story even if its a tad short. I might do one more GMW before the year is up, but for now this is the last one of the year.


End file.
